1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a tire valve which can reduce inner pressure and maintain the pressure value within a specified range so as to prevent over-inflation and ensure driving security, and also to prolong the life of the tire.
2 Description of the Prior Art
It is understood that air pressure inside a tire can allow a vehicle to maintain elasticity during driving and absorb stress caused by acceleration, braking and turning. It is also correct that the characteristics, including the air pressure, of the tire will vary drastically depending on the design or materials used. Air pressure which is too high or too low will deteriorate the quality of the tire and may cause generation of high temperatures and extraordinary deterioration, which will affect the safety of the vehicle.
Driving within the specified tire pressure range can guarantee very smooth driving, low attrition temperature, reduced road resistance, fuel economy and longer tire life. However, as is well known, when a vehicle with tires inflated to a pressure within the specified range, is driven fast or in warm weather, the tire pressure will increase. When this occurs, it is often necessary for the driver to stop the car and manually release the tire pressure to prevent deterioration to the tire or to the vehicle. If this is not done, the tire may explode and the life of the driver may be jeopardized. This is a serious known fact which is in desperate need of resolution.